Domingo temprano
by darkii-chan
Summary: Un domingo de otoño, lluvioso, ventoso, incómodo, frío...Pero sábanas adentro, la perspectiva es distinta. / SHONEN-AI YAOI Y LEMON. WilliamxGrell ONE-SHOT. FLUFF/ Espero que os guste.


Otra mas al saco 8D

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Domingo temprano

Un domingo de otoño. Un lluvioso domingo de otoño. Las gotas repiqueteaban contra la ventana, y las cortinas dejaban paso a una luz grisácea, tenue, que anunciaba un día gris y fatal para salir fuera...

Grell Sutcliff se movió en la cama. Sentía el aliento de William contra la nuca, muy cerca de su oreja, y el calor de sus brazos envolviéndolo de la cintura. Al girar un poco la cabeza causó que el moreno despertara también, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Se limitó a acomodar la cabeza de nuevo contra la almohada, y a atraer más a Grell hacia si.

-Will...- Llamó el pelirrojo en voz baja, como un susurro. El moreno respondió con un simple "Hmmm" Dando a entender que le oia pero no tenía intención de moverse.

-Cariño quiero ir al baño...- Le dijo Grell. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que William le liberó del abrazo en el que estaba sumido, y lo dejó salir de la cama. Mientras Grell estaba en el baño, William se desperezó en la cama, y tanteó por la mesilla en busca de sus gafas. Se frotó los ojos antes de ponérselas. Bostezó de sueño, no sabía que hora era, pero suponía que era temprano.

-Hmmmm Me encanta como te ves recién levantado y sin camisa...- Oyó una voz insinuante. Volvió la vista, y alli estaba Grell, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisita en la cara...Y con ese camisón...Esa prenda de seda rosa, tan fina y suave...William sonrió al verle, y abrió la colcha, invitándole a entrar de nuevo en la cama, a lo cual Grell respondió metiéndose bajo las mantas y acomodándose de nuevo contra su pecho.

-Buenos días amor...- Le dijo suavemente mientras le abrazaba del cuello y le besaba los labios. William le tomó de la cintura.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó

-No lo se...Pronto...- Ronroneó Grell besándolo de nuevo. William fue acariciando de la cintura hacia abajo suavemente, hasta llegar al muslo, el cual tomo y puso pegado a su cadera. Grell lo miró con picardía.

-Hmmmm...Sexo por la mañana...- Dijo lamiendo la oreja de William. El moreno sonrió. Ese despertar de Grell, tan suave y delicado era un deleite para sus sentidos, y el roce con su cuerpo hacía que se calentara rápido. Acarició la pierna del pelirrojo mientras se besaban, y con la otra mano acarició su cabello, peinándolo con los dedos. Agarró un mechón y lo llevó a su nariz aspirándolo.

-¿Te gusta mi pelo?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo con una risita.

-Me gustas tú.- Le respondió el moreno besándole de nuevo. Grell se dejó llevar con gusto, pocas veces William se ponía tan cariñoso y dispuesto a todo.

-Hoy nos hemos levantado con el pie derecho ¿Eh?- Le dijo pícaramente. William sonrió con tranquilidad.

Empezaron a acomodarse en la cama, bajo las mantas que les daban un calor extra al que experimentaban sus cuerpos. William le tomó de la nuca para besarle de nuevo, y Grell le acarició las orejas.

-Ese camisón rosa...- William se relamió. Acarició los costados del pelirrojo sobre la seda que lo cubría, provocando gemiditos de placer en él.

-¡Ah! Wiiill...- Suspiró cuando William posó sus labios en su cuello y le besó de esa forma que tanto le gustaba. Primero los rozaba con su oreja, y le besaba detras. Luego bajaba dando besos cortos, por el borde de su mentón, le lamía el cuello y finalmente se hundía al otro lado para morderle como si de un vampiro se tratase. Era todo en uno, le volvía loco ese ritual que tenían.

William se distanció un poco para mirar a Grell a los ojos. Ese verde de reflejos dorados, tan peculiar, tan único, esos ojos que habían sabido ver a través de su frialdad, esos oídos que habían escuchado a su alma pidiendo desesperadamente un amor que compartir...Le costó tiempo admitirlo, pero un día se dio por vencido ante ese torbellino rojo que ahora se movía bajo su cuerpo.

-William...- Gimió Grell agarrándose a su cuello cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. Se dejó echar sobre la cama, con el cabello desparramado como una gran cascada roja. La espalda arqueada y los ojos entrecerrados, ofreciéndole al moreno una imagen tan incitante que no pudo menos que grabarla en su retina para la posteridad.

-Me encanta cuando te pones asi...- Le dijo relamiéndose y tomándole de las caderas, haciendo la penetración mas profunda y placentera para el pelirrojo

-Aaaaahh...Queridooo-Gimoteó Grell cuando empezó a sentir el vaiven de sus caderas a merced de las de William. Hacia delante y hacia atras...Mas rápido...Mas fuerte...Mas profundo...Cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por el placer que le proporcionaba William, acariciando su cuerpo, besando sus labios, enredando sus dedos en el cabello.

William mientras disfrutaba de Grell en su máximo esplendor. Coló las manos por debajo del camisón, tocándole sin pudor alguno, acariciando sus pezones con los pulgares de forma que consiguió algunos gemidos extra. Sonrió triunfante, siempre sabía donde encontrar esos puntos de placer en el cuerpo de Grell. Era como si lo llamasen a gritos. Cuando Grell se retorció con un pequeño gritito, supo que había alcanzado el lugar idóneo, y repitió la embestida de nuevo, consiguiendo más y más.

-¡Ooooh Wiiill! Sii..aah! ¡SIIII!- Gritó Grell cuando alcanzó el éxtasis.

-Si gritas asi me...aaahh...Dios ¡Greeeell!- William terminó pocos segundos despues, pues esa voz era loq ue más le excitaba. El tono que alcanzaba el pelirrojo cuando llegaba al orgasmo era como música para sus oidos, una música que lo hacía estremecer de placer...

-Oh por dios queridoo...Que bien se siente...- Suspiró Grell cuando William cayó sobre él tras derramar su semilla en el interior del pelirrojo. Podían notarse las respiraciones, aun agitadas por la pasión, pero en proceso de disminución.

William aspiró el aroma del cabello de Grell. Se sentía tan a gusto despues de hacer el amor, tan relajado...Acarició la silueta de Grell de nuevo, mientras le besaba los labios. El pelirrojo se dejó besar con gusto y una sonrisa.

-Hmmm...¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?- Le preguntó cuando sus labios se separaron. William le miró con un brillo especial en los ojos. Claro que quería.

Y asi pasó un lluvioso día de otoño. Caricias, besos y gemidos bajo las mantas, mientras que la lluvia repiqueteaba contra la ventana, y el viento soplaba afuera, donde hacía un día horrible...

Pero dentro de la casa, el otoño era otro.

FIN

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Siento haber tardado tanto, estoy escribiendo varias historias a la vez pero ando corta de inspiración.

Si os ha gustado, review ;)


End file.
